Long Awaited Reunion
by me-the-nerdish-weirdo
Summary: Tikki and Plagg have not seen each other for years. Even though they are used to it, they still miss each other. But when something strange starts happening to them, maybe they will finally reunite with each other?
1. Chapter 1: Tikki

Chapter 1

Hehe! Hello, my name is Tikki!

I work with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, whose family owns a bakery.

I am a kwami. I give Marinette the power of luck to become Ladybug! I really love being with her. She is an amazing Ladybug! Marinette is a sweet and fun person. I am really glad that I chose her to be Ladybug. Sadly, because of my duties, I do not get to see my other friends. I wonder how the other kwamis are doing. I am sure they found amazing partners, especially Plagg.

I do not see him at all, but sometimes, I sense that he is nearby. I wonder who he chose for his partner. Cat Noir is really interesting. Unlike Marinette's opinion, I think his puns are not that bad. To be honest, sometimes Plagg's puns are worse than Cat Noir's. Hopefully, I will be reunited with all of my friends soon. I definitely cannot wait until then!

"Tikki!" I hear Marinette calling me. I quickly fly to her to see what's the matter.

"What happened, Marinette?" I questioned. Was it an Adrien problem again? Or was there an akuma?

"No, nothing," She said, "I just wanted to give you some cookies as a thank you present."

I was surprised. Thank you for what, I wondered. Marinette must have seen the confusion in my eye, so she said, "You might not remember, but today is our one year anniversary of our friendship; I wanted to thank you for always being there for me."

I blush, but I doubt she could have seen it since my body is already red. "Thank you, Marinette! I am glad to have met you. You are the best!"

I was not lying when I said that. I have lived for so long that I lost track of my age sometimes. Throughout my life, I had witnessed so many different Ladybugs. Each one had their uniqueness and personality. However, she was by far one of the best Ladybugs I have ever worked with. It was not like the others were bad, but they did not have the same kindness and weirdness (in a good way) that Marinette had.

To be honest, I did not choose Marinette because her parents own a bakery. I guess I really am more luckier than I thought. Anyway, I love sweets! Cookies are my number one favorite kind of sweets. They are sugary and their sweetness makes me I can eat other food, but eating sweets makes me super happy and it provides me the most energy!

* * *

"Marinette! Marinette, wake up!" I call. Oh no! She was going to be late for school again. Her parents had already called her 27 times without any luck of waking her up. This was just a typical day in the Dupain-Cheng household.

The only response I get is a hand swat and a lot of groaning. I was not going to give up! It was time for strategy #5! If that did not work, then I did not know what will.

"Marinette! An akuma! Chat Noir is in your house!" I lied, "I think he is starting to look at those pictures on your wall!"

"Wah!" Marinette yelled, "I'm ready! I'm ready!" Yay, I thought, It worked!

"Umm… It was a lie. Sorry," I admitted, "You are going to be late; You promised Ayla to get their early to give her something!"

"Oh shoot!" Marinette shot out of bed and starts panicking. Then, she runs off to get ready for school.

I sighed, "Geez Marinette!"

After a few minutes, I fly into her purse that she always carries around with her. I like her purse because Marinette always makes sure that she does not overcrowd the purse. The pink, little handbag is soft on the inside. The lining is made of a smooth and insulating fabric that keeps me warm, instead of being cold.

Moments after I got in the purse, I feel like bag moving and I know it's Marinette. She softly whispers, "Tikki do you want some cookies?"

I nudge the side of the purse to say yes. I hear the clasp of the bag open and a couple of sweet chocolate chip cookies are gently fell in. In attempt to savor the fantastic flavor, I slowly nibble the sweet dessert. Every bite is worth it. As Marinette walks, the bag slowly sways back and forth and back and forth. I find myself sleeping in it as she goes to school.

* * *

There are times during the day when I am sleeping in Marinette's purse. I usually slept when Marinette was at school. However, today was one of those days where I was not able to sleep. I think it was a couple hours after I fell asleep that I woke up. It was not the loud chatter in the classroom that alerted me.. I was suddenly sensing a powerful force near me. Who or what was it? There seemed to be no akumas around, so what could it be?

I was beginning to feel restless. I could not fall back asleep. I began tossing and turning in the tiny purse. Marinette noticed and covertly patted the bag to tell me to not move around or else someone might notice. I could also feel that she was feeling a bit worried about me. I wanted to help her, but I felt oddly sick.

Later, I was gaining a huge headache. I moaned as quietly as I could so that no one noticed, but it hurt. It was way too painful for me. My head felt like it could split into two. I never had this feeling in my entire existence. What was going on!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! It has been a while since I was on this account. I was writing another story, but I decided to delete and fix that one. Hope you enjoy Long Awaited Reunion!**


	2. Chapter 2: Plagg

Chapter 2

Yo! It's Plagg!

I am Adrien Agreste's kwami. Yeah, yeah. He's a model for his dad's company, but back to me.

Like I said, I am a kwami. It means that I give him powers of destruction/bad luck, and he uses it to transform to Chat Noir to help citizens in times of trouble. It is a troublesome job, but in any case, it is worth it in the long run.

I love cheese. It is my life! I abide with the stinky cheese rule: _The stinkier, the better._ I kind of wish I was the kwami of the crémerie store owner or one of his family members. That would be an awesome life!

Although, Adrien is not too shabby for a Chat Noir. This kid is actually fun to tease, but he is a cool person to be around. I admire his skills when he is Chat Noir. To be honest, he is one of the better ones that I had to deal with. We could probably have a lengthy conversation about that guy, but I would rather not when I could be eating cheese.

"Adrien!" I call, waiting for a response. Adrien is near his desk. Opened on his computers is the Ladyblog. Of course, he is still obsessed with his Lady. He should be more prolific with his life. For example, eating cheese a such a productive activity. It should be considered a sport!

"What now?" Adrien groans. Adrien is probably still tired after the city was attacked by another akumatized citizen. Despite his exhaustion, Adrien still has to go to school. Adrien is putting all his books into his sack since he has to get to school soon. His backpack is huge. What could the school even be forcing their students to stuff in a bag?

"I do not think I can take this anymore," I do my best impression of a someone in pain.

"...wait what?" Adrien replies feeling confused.

"I do not think I will survive this one!" I exclaim to Adrien.

Adrien drops everything in his hands and rushes towards me, the "poor" kwami. Yes! The plan is working! I put a paw, or hand, on my forehead. I look at him with fake puppy dog (kitty cat) eyes, "Help me, Adrien,"

"I can't help you unless you tell me what you need!" Adrien says while panicking. He was looking everywhere to see if there was anything to help me. This was just too funny to watch. Thankfully, I keep the laughter to myself.

"I… need… some cheese!" I gasp as if these could be my last words.

Exasperated, Adrien just walks away. Seems like I won't get any cheese today. Such a shame because I am the only one willing to eat it.

"Oh c'mon! It's not like you will eat it anyways," I attempt to coax him back to get my precious cheese. Where else would I get energy to transform him to Chat Noir?

Rolling his eyes, Adrien says, "If you have enough energy to act as if you are going to die, you are fine,"

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please. With a cherry on top?"

"No."

"I am going to keep asking, so you might as well give in."

Adrien sighs reluctantly since he knows that I am pretty hard-headed when it comes to cheese. He goes to his drawer and takes out the jar labeled as, "CHEESE." He cautiously opens the lid and gags as the lingering smell of camembert reaches his nose. I never get why he thinks it is so smelly. Adrien tosses the cheese to me and quickly closes the lid to prevent the smell from spreading in his room. I laugh as Adrien dashes off to the bathroom to get away from the smell.

* * *

I am napping in Adrien's messenger bag during his last class. Well, at least I was napping until there was some ruckus begins to bother me. Can't a kwami get some sleep here! This is my beauty sleep! What do they want now? Please do not tell me it's another akuma attack. Those are getting annoying; the person behind this should stop wasting his or her time!

I rub my head when I start to feel a tinge of pain. Oh no! It just got worse; it hurts so much! Ouch! I may have the power of bad luck, but this is pretty harsh. Great, I think while rolling my eyes, just my luck.

I bet Ladybug's kwami is doing just fine without any pain at all. Tikki was always the luckier one out of all of the kwamis. We would often play with each other when we were little, but we rarely ever see each other. She is probably living the life, eating cookies from the bakery that belongs her human partner. I do not miss her. I do not miss her cute, little smiles and her gentle voice that calms me down whenever I am sad. Yeah, I do not miss Tikki at all.

Focusing back to my issue with the headache, does this mean that Adrien will give me some cheese?

* * *

My headache got worse when we were at Adrien's photo shoot. They decided to hold it at the park again. It is terrible especially since there is a crowd at the park today, and people are too loud. I found a way to unzip the bag a little. Looking out the hole, I see that the coast is clear. Maybe flying around will help me.

It feels like I am being pounded on the head with a brick! I keep rubbing my head in hopes that it will disappear soon. Then, I feel something weird on my legs, so I look down.

I zoom into the bathroom that is currently unoccupied. By that time, the green light flashes through my entire body. I feel myself growing, and I levitate off the ground. The headache lessens, so I stop questioning what is happening. Soon, I am back on the ground. I slowly open my eyes. I am still in the bathroom. I open the door to the stall with my hands.

What in the world…

Oh my…

This cannot be happening! I look closely at the mirror! I became a human! Where is my beautiful kwami self? I touch my pale skin and pinch it in hope that it is just a dream. Sadly, this is reality, and I am no longer a kwami. I panic as I do not know what to do. I have hair on my head! Where is my tail? I have clothes? Are these long, stick-like things fingers? Why!

No no no no no no no no no nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

This never happened before!

Why me?

I walk out the bathroom feeling shakened. In fact, I am crying on the inside. This is worse than having no cheese! What am I going to do? As I walk around the park, I see Adrien, and I wave, but he does not know it is me. There are just too must people around me, so I walk out of the park for a breather. I walk past some shops and looking at the reflective glass, I can see that I am still a human.

Does this mean I lost all my powers? I look at my hand and expect something to happen, but it is just a normal hand. I sigh and lower my head to look at the ground. I wonder how I will get back to being normal. While I am in my own thoughts, I did not realize that there was a person in front of me.

"Ouch!" I hear a voice yelp.

"Hey!" I yell as I get up, "Watch it, will ya!"

Then, I turned my eyes to see who I bumped into. I felt literal butterflies in my stomach. Hopefully it was not Hawkmoth's doing, but then again, I can never be akumatized.

* * *

 **A/N: Should I add a romance tag to this story? LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD! I am sick of using a first person point of view for this story. I think I am going to use a third person point of view from now on. I wonder what happened to Tikki... I will update again soon! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Thérèse

Chapter 3

Plagg got off the ground that he fell on and brushed off the dirt from his pants. He gave himself a mental reminder that he has to be more careful while being a human. Being a human was dramatically different compared to being a kwami where flying in the air was possible. His stomach lurched when he remembered that there was a chance that he would never be his "beautiful" kwami self ever again.

"Tch!" Plagg saw the girl flinch slightly, in the peripheral of his eyes, from the sound. Then, Plagg remembered that he was not the only one who fell earlier. He faced the girl that bumped into him.

The girl had hair that was, without a doubt, dyed to make it bright red. What else would explain the black highlights in her hair? That cannot be natural at all! He then noticed something striking about her. She had piercing blue eyes that you could stare at forever. Plagg found himself melting at sight of the human. There were no other eyes like that other than… Plagg could not not recall who.

Staring into her eyes, Plagg noticed a single tear threatening to fall. Why was she crying? Was it his fault? Plagg frowned because it was not entirely his fault. If this girl was more careful, no one would have had to deal with this. Still, he held out his hand for her to get back up. He knew he was going nowhere by acting so rude (and maybe stuck up), so Plagg tried to act cool and friendly to her.

"Sorry 'bout yelling at you. Haven't seen you around here. What's your name?" Plagg said with an aura of confidence.

Plagg was obviously around Adrien too much. He reprimanded himself for being weird about this (and for hanging around Adrien when he is in Dork Mode), but he could not help it.

For some reason, the girl covered her mouth and began to giggle. Her laugh that sounded like music and flower pedals. Wait. Flower pedals? Plagg has completely lost it at this point.

Even pass-bying people stopped their tracks to see where the people sound came from. Plagg blushed at all of this attention. Even the girl saw that people were watching, but that only caused more giggles. Except, he could tell that they were nervous giggles instead.

When she stopped her giggle fits, she brushed off a tear from her eyes after laughing too hard. She politely held out her hand and responded by saying, "My name is… er T-Thérèse!" It would be better if Tikki did not reveal her real name because anything could happen. She had to be cautious; she could not risk anyone finding out that she was a kwami.

She then inquired, "And yours?"

Plagg hesitated for a moment, but he thought that he could trust Thérèse. It felt like he had known her before, but it was probably his imagination. So he introduced himself as Plagg. When he did, he saw how her demeanor changed. She was happy before, but now, Thérèse looked a little confused. Sweat beads broke out as Plagg felt nervous that he was going to be caught. Did she know?

* * *

Tikki felt puzzled when she heard Plagg's name come out of the teenage boy's mouth. Was Plagg really such as common name? It could be, but Tikki was unsure. Chances are that Plagg did not turn into a human like her. Right?

She glanced at the human boy for a second before looking away. He had dark, disheveled hair, but despite that, he was not that bad looking in her opinion. At first, there was something intimidating about him, but now, she was rethinking her opinion about him. He was kind to a stranger like her! Before they had bumped into each other, she saw girls whispering and pointing at him. She had kind of eavesdropped on their conversation and heard that they thought he was "cute." Not that she would disagree with them…

"Umm… Hello? Thérèse?" This "Plagg" human was waving his hand in front of her face. It made her realize that she staring into space, in front of a stranger, when they were talking to her. She felt a blush forming on her cheek. Not because she had actually daydreamed about him-well kind of-but because his face was close to hers. She had never felt her heart beat so quickly in her life.

"S-sorry about that," Tikki practically whispered, "What were you saying?"

"No, it was nothing," However, Tikki noticed a faint tint of pink that had crept onto his face earlier. Did he also understand how she felt? What was this feeling?

* * *

"Umm I-I have to go now. Sorry, it was nice meeting you though," she waved goodbye with a small, awkward smile and left. Tikki was feeling uneasy with these unsettling feelings. They were strange. Different, but a good different. She blushed while speed walking to search for Marinette.

She did not know how to describe what happened. One second she was a powerful kwami, but next, she turned into an ordinary human being. She almost screamed when she saw her reflection in the girls' bathroom mirror at Marinette's school.

Tikki passed by a bakery that she had never seen before, but stopped walking after smelling something yummy. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet smell surrounding her. Looking through the window, the bakery displayed some beautifully decorated cakes and macaroons. However, her happy mood was soon replaced by a gloomy one. She saw her reflection; that was not her at all. But why did it happen?

* * *

 **A/N: And let's clarify once more: Tikki = Thérèse & Plagg = Plagg! Random question… Sorry if it took a while to write. I had to go somewhere for a week; there was no wifi. I was originally going to write more for this chapter, but I put it off for the next chapter (and the chapter after that). Thanks for reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4: Too Sudden

Chapter 4

* **Flashback** *

"Marinette…" Tikki weakly cries out in distress, "It hurts. It hurts! Get me out here quickly!"

She could see the concern in Marinette's eyes. Marinette knew that this was no joke and could not bear to see her kwami/friend in pain; Tikki was in pain or worse: in danger. There was only one thing that Marinette could possibly do. Marinette shot out of her seat and waved her hand violently.

"Excuse me!" Marinette urgently called to her teacher.

"Yes, Miss. Dupain-Cheng?" her teacher answered.

"Umm could I please go to the bathroom?" she asked before adding, "It's umm… a very big emergency…"

Marinette was as pink as the inside of a grapefruit. Tikki, even in her pain, could guess that she was embarrassed because of Adrien, who sat in front of her in class. Alya facepalmed at her friend. "Oh Marinette," Alya thought. Everyone giggled to themselves as Marinette dashed out the classroom to the bathroom.

Marinette slammed the giant door shut causing a large echo in the entire building. It hurt Tikki's head more causing more pain in her head. She wanted to scream in pain, but she was utterly weakened by the headache. She saw the purse click open. Marinette reached in to pick up Tikki from the purse.

"What's going on?" There was no response from Tikki, and Marinette was frightened, "Tikki, Tikki please don't do this to me!"

Tikki tried to muster up some strength to talk to Marinette about what was happening, but she was feeling dizzy all of the sudden. She heard Marinette trying to talk, but her voice sounded far away for some reason. She lacked of focus, and her vision began to blur. The pain ended as Tikki saw black and fainted.

Silence. Tikki had fell unconscious from the headache. Marinette sobbed at the sight of what seemed like a lifeless kwami. Marinette hugged her tiny friend with tears streaming like waterfalls down her face. Unbelievable. She was there, and then, she was gone. Tikki was gone. Dead forever.

"I am so sorry Tikki," Marinette lamented, "This should have never happened to you. If I was a better Ladybug, you would not have experienced this. You were gone too s-"

Tikki was, to Marinette's surprise, glowing. Astounded, Marinette accidentally dropped Tikki, but somehow, Tikki did not hit the ground. In fact, Tikki hovered off the ground and was floating in the air. Less than a second later, the light grew brighter to the point that Marinette, who was squinting her eyes, could only see white.

What was this light? What was happening to Tikki?

When the light disappeared, it left a girl behind. Who was she? Where was Tikki? Marinette backed against the door in fear. She was astounded by the event in which she had just witnessed. Her Ladybug instincts that told her to run away were slowly going away. How did this happen? She had to get to the bottom of this.

The girl slowly slowly opened her eyes from what seemed like a long sleep. Her head turns to Marinette, who was frozen stiff at this point. Every limb in Marinette's body was tensed up expecting the worst to happen. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but Marinette cut in first to talk.

"W-who in the world are you?" Marinette demanded, "What did you do to Tikki!"

"What do you mean? I am Tikki," said the red-headed girl who called herself Tikki.

"But I thought you died," Marinete spoke more to herself than Tikki.

Marinette's jaw dropped to the ground. Tikki was confused at what Marinette was blabbering about. Did she miss something? Then, Marinette pointed towards the large glass mirror. Tikki almost fainted at her reflection. She was a human? How? That was not possible! She pinched herself, but of course, it was not a dream.

Thinking back, Tikki would not have been lost if it were not for the fact that she was scared in the bathroom by herself. Marinette had told her to stay in the bathroom until school ended. Tikki was also warned about hiding from any of the girls that came into the bathroom. It would be a bad idea if their secret was exposed to the entire student body.

Tikki was fine at first, especially since Marinette gave her some cookies to gnaw on in case she was hungry. However, time moved by quite slowly, and Tikki became more paranoid as the seconds drew by. Minutes felt like hours, and it did not help that she was all by herself.

Restless, Tikki went out of the bathroom a few hours later, not knowing that it was dismissal time for the students. She saw a rampage of teens running out of their classes to the doors in order to get home. To Tikki, it seemed like they were rushing towards her.

Feeling extremely anxious, she ran out of the school doors and down the street. What else would she have done? She ran farther and farther to get away from the crowd. As she dashed by, people gave her odd stairs. Tikki suddenly felt out of place in the city. She felt a new and different human emotion. It was insecurity. Did she look bad or something? Was that why they were staring?

Tikki felt frightened being all by herself. She had never experienced the life of a human until now. Her anxiety was acting up again. Her heart was pounding as she hoped to find Marinette again. The only problem was that she was lost and did not know where to anymore.

* **End of Flashback** *

With no luck, Tikki walked around hoping to find Marinette or at least the bakery. She was not as lucky as she thought. Well, Tikki learned one thing from this experience.

 _Life can be so unfair_.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter to make up for not updating at all last week! I just had to write about what happened to Tikki too. Well… enjoy! (^.^)**


	5. Chapter 5: Found

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Plagg felt a little empty as he saw her leave. It felt… too soon for comfort. A part of him felt like he lost a piece of him. He longed for her to come back and stay with him a little longer. He missed Thérèse, despite not knowing her. Plagg continued to wave goodbye even though her back was turned away from him.

He shook his head causing his dark hair to look more wild than it did before. He was acting weirder than usual. This frustrated him greatly! He was outraged with himself! What in the world was he even feeling! Even with cheese, he never felt this way!

"Besides," he thought to himself, "If I turned back into a kwami, I would never be able to talk to her again. It would be risky to do."

Plagg looked at the ground and slapped himself back to reality. Thérèse was merely a normal human that he did not care for. At least, that is what he told himself. He shuffled around before moving forward. It was time to get back to Adrien. "Ugh Adrien," he grumbled to himself, "Look what you did to a flawless being!"

 _Cheese is my only love._

 _Cheese is my only love._

 _Cheese is my only love._

Plagg continued chanting that in his head for a long time. At some point, the sounds of a honking car and the hollers of people. He snapped out of it to find that he almost got ran over by a car. Not only that, but he was given dirty looks from the people he accidently bumped into.

The life of being an average citizen was tough. He was thankful for being a kwami-well formerly a kwami.

As he was walking back to the park, he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eyes. Red like the color of Thérèse's hair. His eyes lit up with hope. Hope to see that girl again. Looking to his right where the flash of red dashed off to, she was there.

"Yes!" he thought to himself. He glanced at her again. She was absolutely stunning. There were other girls around Thérèse, but they did not compare to her. None at all.

However, something was strange. His eyes widen as he realized something. Even though he was across the street, he could see that Thérèse was frightened and lost.

* * *

She was trembling with fear, and her eyes… her eyes glistened from the teardrops that she could not hold back anymore. It was hard to look straight forward because it embarrassed her to let people see that she was crying. Tikki gripped onto the bottom of her shirt to stay calm. However, she was absolutely helpless without her friend. No matter how many deep breaths she took, she was not able to recover from her loneliness and fear.

"Marinette," Tikki pleaded, "Where are you? Please find me soon."

She turned red from the shame and guilt that she felt. If only she had not left the bathroom and ran away from the school. If only she had just stayed patiently and listened. If only!

* * *

Plagg slowly headed for the redhead.

He felt the urge to help her.

He just had to do it.

His slow gait became a fast sprint, and he soon reached the lost girl. Thérèse's back face him as he was panting after the run. He held his hand out for her, but hesitated when he got close to touching her. He backed away by a step and almost hit a little child that was running around. He put his hands to his chest and could hear his heart was pounding through his entire body.

Taking a deep breath, Plagg decided to try again. This time, he was able to tap her on the shoulders and get her attention. "Now, was that so hard?" he berated himself. It took a toll on him since he felt all his confidence drained out when she twirled around to meet his glance.

"P-plagg?" Tikki stared wide-eyed, "What are you doing here?"

That's it. He stopped thinking completely. It was the eyes that stopped him from doing anything. They just… just sparkled from his view, and her voice. Her voice distracted him from saying anything. And that reminded him of something. What did he want to say again? What was it! Oh no… Umm… Make up something quickly?

He quickly replied with, "Nothing, I-I just saw you and wanted to know if everything was alright. Yeah…"

"Oh," Tikki looked at her shoes that she did not really pay attention to before. They were black, shiny flat that had a tiny red ribbon on the end. It momentarily distracted her from her dilemma.

She heard Plagg talking and looked back up blushing because she had completely ignored him. "...Thérèse is there a way I could help you?"

"Ah!" Tikki was panicking inside. How could he help her? All she wanted was to be a kwami again, and he was a normal human being that would not understand her situation. So, she politely declined his aid. It was only for the best that Plagg did not know her true form. "Plagg, it's fine! I'm fine. You don't need to help me. There's nothing that I need help with. I am totally, absolutely fine."

She waved it off with a smile. She really could not allow anyone to get involved with her problems. She brought this onto herself, and Plagg would only be troubled by her real form. While she needed help, Plagg was not a good choice to ask help from.

"I don't believe you, you know? I know that you are lying," said Plagg as he crossed his arms staring into Tikki's eyes.

"You barely know me. How am I lying? I am okay," Tikki says while looking away.

"Look," Plagg stated, "I know that we have known each other for a little while, but I want to help."

She looked at Plagg with faint disbelief. "How? How can you help me?"

Plagg stared straight into her eyes with determination to help her. "I'll help you find what you are looking for, okay?"

Tikki was shocked that he was able to guess that she was searching for something, which in this case was Marinette. Did she look that lost to others? Why was she always causing so much trouble for others? Her luck seemed to have depleted today.

Tikki took a deep breath to control herself before saying, "It's fine, Plagg. I can find what I am looking for on my own."

"Let me help, okay?" Plagg pleaded. He wanted to help her so badly and stop that look of loss in her eyes. He still could not figure out why he was acting so strangely, but he just had to help her no matter what.

Tikki could tell it was not going to go anywhere, so she sighed and gave in. At least she knew he was trustworthy. She wanted to believe in him. She wanted to believe that she would be able to find Marinette again. Tikki did not know how to find her though. A fragrant smell of cookies soon drifted in the air to her nose. She smiled gently as she reminisced the fun she had flying in Marinette's family's bakery. Her eyes widen when she registered something.

The bakery!

Of course! She could find Marinette there!

"Plagg, could you take me to the nearest bakery?" Tikki looked at Plagg and looked at him with a lot of hope. She knew this was her best chance at finding Marinette. "The Boulangerie Patisserie owned by Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng."

"Of course, my lady," Plagg bowed before gesturing towards the direction of the bakery.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, another chapter done! Sorry, I have been having writer's block for a while. I was also getting so busy, so I was working on and off on this chapter. I am hoping to get another chapter soon. We shall see.**


	6. Chapter 6: Endless Joy

Chapter 6

They arrived at the Boulangerie Patisserie. Plagg curiously looked over to Thérèse, who was looking a little shaky about entering.

"Is this the right bakery?" Plagg bit his lips, hoping that he took her to the right place.

Tikki sucked in a breath before answering in a raspy whisper, "Yes,"

Plagg mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He got her where she needed to go, but a little tug in his heart told him that it was time to leave. He was reluctant to leave her again. What happens if she started crying again? He would never forgive himself.

Tikki gulped before being courageous enough to open the door of the bakery. As she opened the door, the familiar gentle ring of the bell welcomed her in. A whiff of warm, freshly baked bread flowed by her. She closed her eyes, taking in familiarity of her home.

There was a shuffle of feet as Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain came out from the kitchen to greet their guest. They greeted both her and Plagg with a genuine smile.

"Good afternoon. How may we help you?" They asked.

Tikki shifted around before shyly asking, "Is Marinette home? I'm Marinette's friend, Ti-Thérèse, and that is Plagg. We are new students at her school. I was wondering i-if she could take us on a tour of the city like she promised,"

Thankfully, Tikki had planned it out while Plagg was trying to direct them to the right bakery. It seemed to convince Marinette's parents because they began calling Marinette, who was upstairs.

Marinette ran down the steps quickly and found Tikki in the bakery. She hugged the redhead for so long that both her parents had to peel her off of Tikki.

"Ah! Marinette, do you think that we could go on that tour?" Marinette gave her a what-do-you-mean look, so Tikki urged, "You know? The one you promised earlier?"

Getting the hint, Marinette nodded her head and told her parents that they would be going out to take the tour. Marinette's parents remind her to be back home soon, but they told her to wait while Tom went back to the kitchen to get something. Tom came back out with bags in his arms, and they handed each of them a goodie bag full of different kinds of sweets. Tikki gladly dug into the bag searching for her precious chocolate chip cookies. Meanwhile, Plagg began chewing on a cheese pastry. So, he likes cheese, she thought to herself.

"Well," Marinette began, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Come on, you slowpokes!"

She could her the others groan behind her, but Tikki was having a lot of fun hanging out with Plagg and Marinette as a human. She experienced more of the city even though she had travelled around the city by herself as a kwami before. It was just so… so different! It was a great day to be outside. Life was different on feet. The sky looked bluer than usual. The gentle puffs of clouds were moving slowly in the sky. The sun seemed so bright, and Tikki knew it was going to be a great day!

Paris was lovely, and the city was dazzling. The cafés on her right gave off a fragrant smell of coffee. She could hear chatters from people on the sidewalk. She noticed the different stores surrounding her. The flowers from the flower shop were beautiful. She closed her eyes and hummed a little tune as she walked down the street with her friends.

* * *

This was too much to take in for Plagg. He kept bumping into everyone and was not used to being so crowded. As a kwami, he would have to stay hidden from people, and he was used to it. However, he was forced to get away from the comfort zone as a human. Everywhere, there was people. People that he never before, and people he was not used it. On the other hand, if he was not human, he would not have been able to meet Thérèse, someone he began to feel fond of. He was doing this for Thérèse and only her.

He looked at her covertly and could see that she was happy. Her smile made him blush and he shoved his hand in his pocket that he did not realize he had until now, so that he would not hug her. It was tempting when she was that adorable.

As he stared at Thérèse, he did not notice a curious Marinette looking over at the two of them. When Plagg was not looking, Marinette caught Tikki staring at him too because glancing away. She giggled quietly to herself and was secretly shipping them. Why not? They were adorable together. She looked up at the sky and silently closed her eyes. She wanted Tikki to be happy, but Tikki was a kwami. What would happen if Tikki turned back into a human today?

Marinette decided to let Tikki be happy for the meantime, so that Tikki would be able to treasure her memories as a human. That's what friends were for. To make you happy. She watched from afar a happy Tikki beckoning Plagg and her to hurry up. She was happy that Tikki was happy.

Marinette remembered the panic of losing Tikki. She had frantically ran throughout Paris attempting to search for her. She came home feeling defeated and fell onto her bedroom floor. Kneeling on the ground, she had tried not to cry, but it had been too late since they had begun to fall. Then, her parents called her down because a classmate came to visit. There was so much hope that it was Tikki, and she ran downstairs. To her luck, it was Tikki. She was just happy that Tikki was safely found.

Marinette was thankful to Plagg, who had found Tikki lost in the streets of Paris. She got to know more about him and was grateful that it was Plagg who found her.

Suddenly, Marinette heard someone calling her name and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She thought outloud. What did she miss? Did Tikki run off again?

"Um, Marinette," a suddenly shy Plagg murmured, "What should I do?"

Thinking to herself, she was already guessing what he was about to ask. "You like Thérèse, huh?"

He looked at her with shock written on his face. Was he that obvious? A tint of red showed up on his cheeks in embarrassment for what had happened. "Yeah…"

Marinette laughed much to his dismay. Was it a bad thing to like Thérèse? Or did she think it would not work well? She coughed up another laugh and dried her eyes from the tears after laughing too much before saying, "Then ask her out! Go on a date! I am sure she likes you too,"

"Okay, thanks," Plagg ran off to catch up with Tikki, who had stopped to admire the Eiffel Tower that was visible in her point of view.

He was slightly out of breath, but he continued by letting out a slight cough to get her attention. She turned to him with a large grin before calling his name. "Plagg! Look at this! Isn't the tower phenomenal from this view?"

"I need to ask you an important question," He earnestly looked at her, and Tikki got the hint that it was a serious question. She was worried that it would be something along the lines of him leaving her or something worse. "Plagg, is everything alright?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Plagg looked at Thérèse with hope in his bright, green eyes. There was worry that she would say, "No," but he wanted to take the risk anyway.

She looked at Marinette, who gave her a thumbs up and a wink, before saying, "Yes!"

The amount of felicity around her seemed endless. Tikki could not ask for a better day.

* * *

 **A/N: First of all, I am not even done this story, but I am so, so, so thankful to all of you who follow or favorite this story. You have no idea how grateful I am for your support and your kind reviews. Thank you for reading! I hope Tikki and Plagg have a wonderful first date.**


	7. Chapter 7: Relief

Chapter 7

After settling when they would meet and where, Tikki and Plagg set off and parted ways. The sun began to set. The sky turned from a bright blue to a blood orange. Moments later, the orange hue in the sky turned into a bubble gum pink. Plagg enjoyed this more than ever. He was always hiding somewhere and barely had a chance to be "normal." But now, he was free as a human to do what he wanted to do. It was peaceful, but too peaceful. It was the too-good-to-be-true kind of peace that he felt.

Then, it struck him!

He began to feel like an idiot for not realizing sooner. He wanted to bang his head on a brick wall to get his senses together. _Great_ , he thought sarcastically.

How did he forget about Adrien! Was Thérèse that much of a distraction? His cheeks were really red, and he knew the answer. Yes. Yes, she was.

He was glad Thérèse was alright because she was already with her friend, Marinette. However, Plagg realized that he had left Adrien without him knowing that he left the park. Well, Plagg did wave, but it did not count since Adrien never knew about his transformation.

This was definitely going to take a lot of explanation for Adrien to understand that it was him.

His stomach growled in hunger despite eating the snacks Marinette's parents offered to him. He yearned for the camembert that Adrien usually gave him around this time of day. He yearned for cheese in general.

He almost walked in circles searching for the park. He picked up his pace at some point when he recognized the streets that he had passed by earlier. Yes! He saw the park from the distance. Plagg needed to hurry because for all he knew, Adrien could have left. Maybe he would get lucky since all day, he was just super lucky. He met Thérèse, the one girl that he would never get out of his thoughts, and he got to eat a scrumptious pastry with cheese.

"Blonde hair, blonde hair," Plagg muttered under his breath as he ran around the gigantic park, "Where could he be?"

Right when he said that, he hit a solid object and fell. Or was it a person? He quickly stood up and saw that it was another person that he ran into. How many people did he even run into today?

"Sorry," Plagg said as he held out his hand for the stranger, "Didn't see you there,"

The figure laughed and grabbed onto Plagg's hand, who then helped him up. "No, sorry about running into you. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I did not see you there,"

The figure looked at a surprised Plagg. It was Adrien! He ran into Adrien. Plagg could not believe what had happened and pinched himself several times to prove to himself that it was no dream. He did not notice that he had been staring at Adrien for a long time.

* * *

Adrien had no idea what was happening, so he decided to slowly back away because the stranger was giving him a weird look. He slowly inched away and started to raise his hand to wave goodbye before the dark haired stranger took his hand to pull him back.

Adrien was praying to himself that he would be okay. He cried on the inside and begged for someone to help him, but the Gorilla was not there at the moment. How did he find himself in these kinds of situations? His bad luck never ceased to end. However, what happened next was unexpected.

He received a hug. A really, really tight hug that made Adrien feel like he was going to suffocate. He even staggered back from surprise. What in the world was going on? Who was this random guy?

"I-I am so, so sorry. People somehow mistaken me as a different person all the time. I really do not know you, so can you let me go?" Adrien severely struggled to get out of this person's grasp. Then, the stranger let go.

"Uh, you don't recognize me?" The teenage boy asks, "I have been looking for you for a long time," How was Adrien supposed to remember someone he never met? Maybe this was a stalker.

"No, sorry," Adrien was trying really hard to walk away from this, " I hope you find who you are looking for soon,"

"I am Plagg! Geez, how hard is it for you humans to recognize the voice of this amazing kwami? Are you serious?" Adrien was dubious towards this sudden appearance of "Plagg." This could be an akuma that somehow knows about Plagg, which worried Adrien too.

"Plagg? Is it really you?" Adrien was super sure that Plagg could turn into a human. How could that even happen anyway?

"Just get me some cheese already. I am starving," Plagg whines, "I'll explain it to you once you hand over the camembert in your pocket,"

Oh, nevermind. That really was Plagg…

* * *

Meanwhile at the bakery, Marinette and Tikki had just gotten permission from Marinette's parents to let Tikki stay over at their home for the weekend. They were both relieved that Marinette's parents did not suspect anything about Tikki. They settled down in Marinette's room, and they started to plan out what Tikki should wear for her date.

"Marinette, d-did I ever tell you that I have never been on a date before?" Tikki quietly asks. She looks away at embarrassment. Tikki has lived for such a long time that she lost count after passing 100 years. However, Tikki never had time to date or anything because she was busy as a kwami.

"Really?" Marinette was surprised, "Then, this calls for a special occasion! I am bringing in more cookies into this room!"

With that, Marinette dashed downstairs and brought up more treats to celebrate Tikki's first date. They ended up planning for a couple hours more before going downstairs for dinner. Tikki enjoyed being with Marinette's family. After being called, "Thérèse," by them, she had gotten used to the fake name. After only speaking to them for a little, she felt more familar and more at home than ever. She never got to speak to them in person since it would be bad if they found out that Marinette was Ladybug. She enjoyed Tom's jokes and Sabine's stories about her childhood. She wished this would never end.

* * *

Deep down, at some point, Tikki began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She fidgeted around in her sleep, which made it harder for her to sleep. Her first date was tomorrow, and she began to realize how important this day was. What if she messed up? What if Plagg realizes that she was just plain and boring?

Even worse, what happens if she turned back into her kwami form in front of him? What would she do?

Tikki looks up at Marinette's ceiling. She has a tight grip on her blanket and bites her lips at the thought of the upcoming date.

"Will I be okay?" She says to herself before finally drifting off into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Holidays! Happy New Years Eve! Finally, I have updated. I have been quite busy lately, so I have not planned out what Tikki and Plagg's date is going to be like. However, I am going to posting a chapter of a story I have been working on for a while soon. Please read it! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Forgetting

Chapter 8

"No," she murmured, "this cannot be happening."

Sweat beads formed across Tikki's forehead as she slept. She breathed heavily, and her mouth pursed into a thin line. She tightly grabbed at the blanket.

Her cheeks turned pale and tears began falling. Sounds of whimpering fell out of her mouth. She was a sobbing mess. She rolled back and forth on the bed, almost falling off the edge. Trembling, her nails clawed deeper into the blanket.

* * *

In her head, Tikki dreamt about standing in front of the woods. She spun around and saw a field of colorful, blossoming flowers. The field reminded her of home, but she could help but be tempted by the forest. There was something intriguing and mysterious about it. When she looked back at the forest, there was a lighted path waiting for her to follow. Without a thought, she walked in a forest with little lights guiding her deeper and deeper into the unknown. Mesmerized, Tikki follows them without acknowledging she is slipping away from the familiar field of flowers. The light is tinted with green. The same green that Tikki saw in Plagg's eyes.

At some point, there was a dead end. The lights wavered. Outside of the forest, a shadow appeared. The shape was vaguely shaped like Marinette. There was a desperate wave coming from the figure. Tikki squinted, but she confirm who it was until she heard shouts. It was inaudible at first, but she started recognize the familiar voice of Marinette. She walked back to try to decipher the words.

"-on't go further!" Marinette hollered. "Come back!"

Tikki took another step to Marinette, but the lights were dimming from the beginning of the path. She ran towards Marinette, but the lights faded too fast for her to make it all the way back to the fields. Her eyes widened and frantically examined her surroundings. The scenery was changing, and the previous mysteriousness was replaced by a sinister aura.

"No," she speaks to the unknown. "Tell me this is not happening."

Tikki paces blindly in the dark. No matter how much she walks, she never bumps into anything. It did not take her a long time for her to realize that the forest was endless. Her shaking arms crossed as she held herself together. Each step made her feel more helpless. The air was cold, and all she heard was the wind every once and a while.

"Help!" she cries. "Anyone? Please!"

 _This is a dream_ , she thought. _At least, I think it is. But I never have dreams._

Snap!

Tikki turned around quickly from the direction of the sound. She saw nothing.

"Tikki," a voice called from the darkness.

Tikki keeps searching for the voice. Suddenly, she identified a familiar green light. She hurried towards it with open arms. A figure stepped out from the light. The blinding light made it hard for her to see, but she could make out some cat-like little shadow.

"Plagg…" The words left her mouth in a whisper. Her eyes welled up with tears. She ran faster.

"Tikki," the kwami called.

"Plagg!"

Suddenly, she reached the light, and the kwami was replaced by a boy. Tikki stopped and stared. She could not clearly see who it was, but she could see the boy's wild hair. He opened his bright green eyes. His mouth opened and ...

"...ikki!"

Tikki groaned at the sound. Her eyes were forced opened, but because the light was too overwhelming, she squeezed them shut again. _Too loud_ , she thought as she turned over on her side. She pulled up the blanket over her head and and continued sleeping. _Finally, it was quiet_ , she thought. A small smile appeared on her face as she sighed with relief. _Ah, the joy of being in peace!_

"Wake up!" the voice yelled again.

This time Tikki felt hand on her side shaking her. Tikki attempted to swat away the hands, but instead, she got tangled up in the blanket. Still, Tikki tried sleeping with no results since someone was trying to wake her up. She gave up after the voice threatened to dump ice cold water on her. That was not happening… Not on her watch at least. It was time to wake up.

Groggily, she sat up and rubbed the sleepiness in her eyes. As far as she was concerned, it was too early to wake up. Her eyes curiously peered around. She could see her reflection in the mirror from where she was. Instead of seeing herself as kwami, she saw a human. A red head with black highlights. Maybe there was something wrong with the mirror?

When she got out of bed to go to the mirror, her feet touched the cold, wooden ground. She lifted them back up because it was cold compared to the warmth of the bed. Her toes tingled from the cold sensation of the ground… Her toes? She jolted awake. Everything came back to her in that moment. She was still human! Her face darkened, and tears were steadily form on the corners of her eye. Tikki had her hands on cupping her face; she could feel herself trembling.

A warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Marinette giving her a sad smile. Marinette pulled her in for a big hug, and after a while, she began to laugh her sadness away.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Tikki whined.

There was a huge grin growing on Marinette's lips. "It is your first date! Remember? With Plagg?"

Tikki turned pink when she remember about her date. Her first date! How exciting! This was a chance that Tikki most definitely wanted to take. Even though she was not really human, whenever she was with Plagg, things were different. When she was talking with him or just being around him, in general, everything felt like it would be safe. While she was daydreaming, Tikki felt a nagging feeling in her mind. Like there was something or someone she was forgetting about. Was this a sign? If so, what was it trying to get her to remember?

She shook it off and went with Marinette to get prepared. Tikki walked up to the mirror in the bathroom down the hallway. Technically, Tikki was a human for a day, but when she saw herself in the mirror, she was not scared like she was yesterday. She had gotten used to the red hair with black streaks to some degree. Somehow, she had gotten used to not being able to fly too.

Tikki turned on the cold water and splashed it onto her face. The cold sensation brought her to shivers, but it cooled her off. She observed how her lips curled upward in the mirror. Her eyes widened in excitement. _This could be the best day ever! I just know it._

There was a knock on the door. Before Tikki could answer it, Marinette burst open the door, swiftly dragging red fabric in with her. Tikki's hands went to the sides of her cheek as her jaws dropped in awe. Marinette held up a hanger with a new red dress that Tikki recognized from her sketchbook. It was also the dress Marinette had been working on and off on during the week. _How lovely_ , Tikki thought. Tiny black polka dots spreaded throughout the dress. It was a casual off-the-shoulder dress, and the sleeves flared out in a flattering way. One each side of the sleeve was a tiny black bow.

She gazed up at Marinett and spoke, "Marinette, what is this doing here? Could this possibly be for me?"

Marinette grinned and held up a peace sign. "It's all yours!"

"But you've been working on this dress for a while!" Tikki exclaimed. "I cannot imagine taking away something so amazing as this from you."

"You should try dressing up a bit!" Marinette insisted. "It is your first date, you know?"

There were tears in Tikki's eyes as she covered her mouth. She was so happy her friend would do this for her. Tikki never expected to ever wear one of her designs. She ran to Marinette and smothered her in a hug. "Thank you, Marinette! I am glad to be your kwami and friend. You are the best!"

Marinette laughed and hugged her back. She said, "Let's hurry because we don't want Plagg to wait."

After spending time in the bathroom working on Tikki's hair, they were done. Now all they had to do was get to the park. Marinette turned on her phone and checked the time. They had less than ten minutes to spare. Marinette pushed Tikki down the steps. Tikki thanked both of Marinette's parents before being dragged out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for my long hiatus. I am still here, and I will try my best to not get procrastination get the best of me again. I am so sorry. School is stressful, and I have so much to do with this school year too. I will definitely finish this. Thank you very much to the people that read this. Happy New Years.**


End file.
